Papu Papu
late years Rt Hon. Jerome "Papu Papu" Papupapudopoulos MP is the thirteenth and current President of Tribesanistan. His office is located in the nation's capital, Papupapusburgh. He also won the silver medal in men's canoeing slalom in the 1952 Summer Olympig Years Birth and Parents Jerome Papupapudopoulos was born in 1932 in the island nation he now leads. His parents, Derek and Samantha, were relatively well off. Derek Papupapudopoulos was an architech. He was the man who built the hut Jerome eventually lead the nation in. His mother, Samantha, was an abortionist. This contradicts the political leanings of her son greatly. Interest in Canoeing During his youth, Jerome became quite interested in the art of canoeing. Since it was also the national sport of Tribesanistan, it fit like a glove. His interest in this grew over the years. He entered many amateur competitions, and won the 1945 Tribenople Technique Canoeing Award, for his awesome techniques in canoeing. Qualifying for the Olympics (unfinished) Education Upon reaching his 25th birthday, Jerome Papupapudopoulos had to choose a profession to study for, as Tribesanistani tradition dictates. He was seventy-seventh in his class of 200, in the field of dictatorship. This caused much ruckus as Jerome, or "Papu Papu" as he liked to be called, was the receipient of the coveted Principal's Pride Award In The Field Of Excellence. This prompted Papu Papu to start thinking of his future more seriously. After taking a few low ranking jobs in various political cabinets, only one thing was clear to him: He must run for President. Run-Up to the Presidency Tribenople Congress Election, 1958 Shortly after graduating Dictator School, Papu Papu begun the first campaign of his life. He fought hard and defeated the incumbant Tribenople Congressman Dirk "Unka Thai" Smith. Unka Thai was a member of Congress, representing the small Tribesanistani-owned region. Papu Papu went on to defeat the popular liberal douchebag by a small margin. Papu Papu won 52% of the vote, to Unka Thai's 46%. Libertarian candidate Sam "Horse Tongue" Hakari came in last at 6%. Tribesanistanis are terrible at math. Congressman for Tribenople (1959-1963) In his first year in office, Papu Papu fought hard to make baby-killing a crime. This failed, and caused the citizens of Tribenople to protest. This angered their Congressman, who ended up becoming a key figure in the passing of the Gay Bashing Act of 1961. The act made it a federal crime to say or do anything nice to homosexuals ever. Some thought this was going to cement his political future, though it turned out Unka Thai regained his seat in Congress during the next election. Tribesanistani Presidential Election, 1973 As a lark, Former Congressman Papu Papu decided to formally run for President in 1973. He failed to win the Conservative Party nomination, and was forced to drop out. He eventually endorsed their nominee, Brandon "Big Feet" Fleetuski. Big Feet eventually won the election. Secretary of the Interior (1974-1982) After losing the 1973 primary election, Papu Papu was nominated to serve as Secretary of Interior in President Big Feet's cabinet. During this time, it became honourary tradition for all Tribesanistani Presidents to reside in a hut. Papu Papu has been given much credit for starting this tradition. Papu Papu served as Secretary of the Interior until two years into Big Feet's second term. At that time, Papu Papu decided to step down so he could focus on his political future. Secretary of State (1984-1987) Papu Papu took a small break from public service, only to get nominated as Secretary of State in the cabinet of President Wilson "Hock Dry" Spittle. Despite being a member of the opposing party, Secretary Papu Papu and President Hock Dry got along relatively well. Papu was instrumental in keeping the fucking old ruins from stinking up Tribesanistan. The praise he got for this went to his head, however, as Papu Papu eventually resigned, and vowed to never serve in another cabinet. He wants to be President. Category:Characters Category:Historic Figures Category:Hat Aficionados Category:Tribesanistani Politicians